earhland invaded
by raul713
Summary: funny adventures
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the landing

um gonna sing the doom doom song doom doom doom didoom doom ddi doom doom dudidu doom doom doom

6 MONTHS LATER

gir will you please stop singing said the all mighty zim getting tired of gir singing

doom doom doom doom dodi doom doo doom di doom doom doom doooom doom said gir still singing

processing warning planet ahead said the spaceship while zim was looking at earthland

gir we are here we are finally here said zim looking at gir

shhh doom doom doom di doom dubidubi dubi the end uw whats that said gir pointing at earthland

planet earthland this must be the place ... okay first of we set up phasics operations said zim while gir is giggling

FOCUS GIR THIS IS WHERE YOUR ADVANCE INFORMATION GATHERING SKILL COME IN HANDY said zim

YES MY MASTER said gir while looking at the view of earthland

GOOOD... you have to observe what this earthanoinds consindered to be normal .. then based on your observations we make are diguises and our home said zim searching for a landing spot he search everywhere until he found the perfect spot where the forest is at , he didnt want to go to the kingdom because he wants to be in low profile .

HERE WE BUILD HERE said zim landing his spaceship he then hop out and was looking around seeing if theirs no human aroud

woo thats was easy .. gir get out here .. hurry gir what did you learn said zim

i saw a squirl it was doing like this tiktiktiktik said gir

Cocentrate gir it is time for diguises said zim

i want to be a mongoose said gir

shhhh we have to be quiet

moments later

now that we have our disguises we need to build our home said zim he click the botton at the object went to the underground it started to build a house

i wanted to be a mongoose said gir wined

silence gir tomorrow morning we are gonna have our little adventure WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAHAHAH said the evil laughing zim

WO0OOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO said gir dancing around CAN WE HAVE WAFFLES ¨

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 tower of heavens

wachu doooo in said gir walking towards zim

i am creating a second hand said zim he then pull the switch making the lightning strike the unknown project

YESSSS YESSSSSS ITS ALIVEEEEEE WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA BEHOLD THE MOST TERRIFYING BEAST MINIII MOOOOOOOOSEEEE said zim while gir stare and said awww its cute

squeak said the mini moose

come along gir and mini moose we need to go search for more supplies for are new project said zim

* * *

erza dont worry ill be back said jellal walking with the guards

PLEASE JELLAL DONT TAKE THE BLAME I WAS THE ONE WHO PLAN THIS said erza with tears she was in love with jellal the day when she first got here in tower of heavens knowing she doesnt want him get punish harshly

come you little brat said the guards pulling jellal hair making him to walk faster .

dont cry my little erza he did it because he doesnt want you see you in pain, you already lose an eye erza, i dont want you to lose another one said rob hugging erza tight

erza thier is still hope to get out of here said rob wiping her tears away

o-okay said erza (please be okay jellal9 tought erza

* * *

squeak squeak said mini moose

yeah i heard that to lets go check this horrible scream out said zim

2 minutes later they arrive at where was the screaming coming from

PLEASE LET ME GOOO said kagura trying to escape from the guards

not a chance you girl your coming with us the guard smirk

master she needs help can we help her said gir with sad voice

NOOO THAIRS NO WAY UM HELPING A NASTY HUMAN said zim

AHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH gir scream making zim convice

OKAY OKAY ONLY TO SHUT YOU UP said zim

HEY WHO GOES THIER said one of the guards ¨hey look i heard it from over their ¨

thanks alot gir ¨said zim

no problem¨ said gir with happy voice

HEY YOU COME WITH US said the guard making zim laugh

WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME COME WITH YOU NOT A CHANCE GIR USE DEFENSE MODE said zim

YES MY LORD said gir while runnig towards the guards but the funny thing is that he stop and started saying ¨ dury ¨

dury dury dury dury dury dury dury dury dury dury dooo said gir

GIIR BE SERIOUS said zim

DURY DURY DURY DURY DURY DURY DURY DURY DURY DURY DOOOO said gir makind zim facepalm

is a good thing i created you mini moose,NOW MINI MOOSE USE THE SECRET WEAPON said zim

SQUEAK shouted the mini moose luaching two big missels making the guards blow away

come with if you want to live said zim to kagura

t-thank you my hero said kagura kiss zim on the cheak

ehh... OHHHH NOOOOOO ITS BURNS CURSEE YOUUUUUUUUUU said zim rolling around in circle

is he okay¨kagura giggle

yes his okay ¨said gir eating durt from the ground


End file.
